helpbuildtangiafandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth of Cartu
The Commonwealth of Cartu is the most cosmopolitan nation on Tangia. Members of every race call Cartu home, although some are more common than others. To support such a diverse collection of races and cultures, the government of The Commonwealth of Cartu has evolved into almost a representative democracy. The Steward of the Commonwealth is elected every seven years along with a national Senate that is comprised of seventy seven members. The Cartusian Court is made up of seven judges (each must be from a different race) and gets to rule on challenges to the laws passed by the Senate. Seven is integral to the nation in honor of the seven original races that founded the nation. ''Typical Races: ''Dwarves, Halflings, Quan, Humans, Dopplegangers, Gnomes, Forest Elves, Half-Elves You should think of... The Commonwealth of Cartu is a place meant to be a place for a hodgepodge of cultures, races, architecture, etc. It is surrounded on all sides by different races and cultures with parts of it under control of different countries at different points in time. It wasn’t until recent times that the nation itself was cobbled together – just about anything can fit here. History Over 1200 years ago The entire area of land that makes up the Commonwealth was a wild area with small pockets of varying levels of civilization. Most inhabitants of the area were Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, Halflings, and Half-Elves. Settlements rarely got larger than a village or town, and traveling through the wilderness meant almost certain death from creatures and monsters that roamed the land. 950 years ago Settlers from L’antico Impero arrived from the west and established two settlements along the coast. Ibis was founded on the northwestern coast and near the present day Bay of Hope while Antium was founded on the furthest point west on the continent of Mantioch. Initially these two settlements were small coastal settlements but as time went on, they grew into large sea ports that shipped goods and natural resources from Mantioch back home to the Imperium. Other settlements were established further inland, but their names are lost to history. Some current towns of the Commonwealth are built on or near these old Imperium ruins. 800 years ago When the great eruption of Savenian happened nearly 800 years ago, the port of Ibis was nearly wiped out from the ash fallout. Antium fared slightly better initially, but suffered the same fate as much of Tangia did in the subsequent years; withering crops from lack of sunlight, temperature drops, and famine. Ibis was all but abandoned in the decade that followed, while Antium held on for another fifty years. But L’antio Impero was never able to recover from the damage wrought by the giant volcano. Legends abound that the gods Rheoc (The Mover of Earth) and Greya (Cold Twister of Fate) conspired with one of the evil gods to punish the Noblis of L’antio Impero for some transgression or other that has been lost to time. Regardless, the power that the Imperium had dwindled until the Imperium ceded control of the area to the local remaining nobles after the Three-Sons War. For the next few centuries, a small set of kingdom states survived along the coast, but never ventured too much further into the east. The central part of what is currently the Commonwealth was left wild other than the small villages that had survived the famines. 400 years ago A period of enlightenment swept Tangia; new theories and ideas about the rights of the individual and their place in the world were discussed in many of the more civilized parts of the world. It is said that A’shana (The Inspired One) and Nelnora (Watcher of the World) were behind this new set of ideas and thinking, but no one knows for sure. The result was a meeting together of seven races in the Seat of Nelnora. Leading members of the races of Dwarves, Halflings, Humans, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Dopplegangers, and the Quan convened a great council where a new type of governance was contrived. Unlike any current system of government on Tangia, the council thought to found a country based on the idea that everyone was equal – regardless of race, class, caste, or birthright. They put together a document stating these principles and with the blessing of Nelnora herself, went west and founded the nation of the Commonwealth of Cartu. Harmony City was founded at the foot of the Towering Peak Mountains. As time went on, their idea flourished and attracted other people and races from other countries. Eventually, the Commonwealth of Cartu could claim to be the most cosmopolitan nation in the world. 200 years ago creative ideas here Government to put details here Cities and Places Capitol: Harmony City creative ideas here Important Cities Dragoncliff Crossroads Griffinshore Landmarks and Places of Interest Ironfort Island Allies & Enemies ''Allies: ''Kingdom of Torland, Five Burroughs, Arcane Republic, Feylaryn ''Enemies: ''Sudash, Honorable and Heavenly Kingdom of the Chosen, The Tang Dynasty, Pirate Lords